Veiled Ambition
by FiddlingCrispo
Summary: Chief of Staff Ayanami craved a non-human buddy and Lieutenant Hyuuga was ordered to find one...The subordinate was slightly displeased with his superior for his lack of gratitude and he decided to take some serious moves. Hyuuga/Aya-tan fluff.
1. Master Ayanami Desires a Doggy Pal

**Veiled Ambition**

**Hints: **

_'In one of the more light-hearted official doujinshis/omakes, Ayanami is shown trying to find a pet, but all the animals are afraid of him.' (Quotation from Wikipedia)_

Chief of Staff Ayanami fancies a pet! I got the inspiration from the quotation above and thought I might have a go at a two-chaptered fic about it. Yes, two chapters at the very most; one for the progress and one for the aftermath:-)))))))

In my story I pictured an expectation that Ayanami managed to take to a dog after all! And alas no, it's no large handsome macho hound that might suit the imperious Chief of Staff better; in fact it's a bit of a dainty…I hope it won't become a jaw-hanging setting for you readers:-)

**Disclaimer:**

This is my third output of 07-Ghost fanfic and above all I own neither the manga nor its characters! They belong to their creators, Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: Master Ayanami desired a doggy pal**

It was unconventional for the austere Chief of Staff to be mentally possessed by something other than work; and it was even more unconventional that the silver-haired military elite should be seriously thinking about raising a pet for leisure company. Although Aayanami never announced his submerged longing for non-human buddies, his inquisitive subordinates managed to discover the secret nonetheless.

One morning Ayanami was summoned to an urgent meeting and Lieutenant Hyuuga was left alone to categorise his superior's finished documents. As the bespectacled assistant hummed merrily and flipped through the mountainous paperwork, he found a crumpled sketch sandwiched between two large journals and took it out.

There was no need to smooth the paper because one could easily make out what was on it. Ayanami had drawn a rough outline of a large muscular animal, with four pads, a furry tail and pointed ears like those of a canine. Beside it were a few lines that were definitely of Ayanami's clear, precise penmanship.

_Dogs are friends and comrades of humans. They trotted at their masters' wake, wagging their tails, yearning for attention and intimacy; they stand on their hind legs to deliver a fluffy hug and a slobbering kiss; without hesitation they defended their masters and risked their lives to fight and protect. Man would never feel lonely if he raised-_

Here the sentence ended; evidently Ayanami hadn't cast his conclusion, but Hyuuga thought he knew what his boss had intended to 'raise' and he did not bother to swallow back his snorts of laughter.

Were these affectionate lines composed by someone else, he would have skimmed without any particular feelings about it; nevertheless, it was thoroughly different to see them spring from _somebody_ who appeared to care about nothing but unmoved business. All in all, after exhibiting a barrelful of grandeur reflections for pretexts, the reserved Chief of Staff only craved a pet of a dog. Still smirking, the cheerful subordinate folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

He had just discovered a disguised but incredulous character of his superior, and it would be a lot of fun going question the man all about it.

***

The following night saw an exhausted Ayanami slumping drowsily in his seat and a smug-looking Hyuuga leaning against the back of his boss' armchair, the sketch clutched in one hand and an apple lollipop in the other.

'What's your meeting about, Aya-tan?' he asked, and simultaneously smoothed the crumpled paper and deliberately hovered its square of shadow over Ayanami's forehead.

'The Chairman's hysterics,' replied the Chief of Staff rather wearily, 'he desires a stupid blitzkrieg in some District and I've got to arrange my people for it. How reckless of him.'

Hyuuga smiled quietly to his lollipop. It was not Ayanami's nature to voice a word of moody critique about 'Chairmen the oldy conservatives'; nevertheless, Hyuuga was confident that his next move would help his boss out of this cynical state.

'I think there's a means to cheer you up.' He said joyfully.

'What is it?' the silver-haired superior sounded coldly indifferent.

'What you have _illustrated._'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

Having detected his boss' fading patience, Hyuuga grinned and thrust the now smoothed picture into Ayanami's gloved hand.

'Look at your adorable sketch and sentimental outbursts, Aya-tan. I reckon a simple confession of "I'd like a puppy" would have saved much trouble.'

The languid Chief of Staff stiffened, then stood up so quickly Hyuuga nearly dropped the paper and his delicate lollipop.

'Where did you get this?' demanded the superior; he looked aggressive, though the joyful subordinate took it as an Aya-tanish sort of concession and abashment.

'Why, Aya-tan, I helped classify your folders and paper and I found it lurking there.' He said in what he considered to be a soothing tone, 'really, Aya-tan, I didn't mean to mock you. If you really want a puppy, just tell me openly and I'll go buying one for you.'

Ayanami glared at his companion, and yet Hyuuga felt certain that the dark grudging tinge in those liquid amethyst eyes was slowly fading away.

'You will do it?'

'If you insist.'

'Then I'd require a large, vicious species. A hound.'

'As you please.'

And then it was settled- Ayanami was going to raise a pet dog and Hyuuga would set off to seeking one.

***

'Aya-tan.'

'…'

'Aya-tan, wake up! I've looked. There's a dog farm in town and they have loads of species.'

'…No need to inform me of this. Go purchase one and bring it back.'

'It is Aya-tan who fancies a puppy, not your diligent Lieutenant. Aya-tan must go and choose one himself.'

'I appreciate your taste.'

'But "a large, vicious species" wouldn't appreciate a sleepy master, Aya-tan.'

This was true, for Ayanami was again seen lounged in his armchair and appeared to have just recollected himself rather unwillingly from a daytime slumber. His military cap lay lopsided on his head, half revealing the fine silvery locks underneath.

Realising that mildness wouldn't do the trick, Hyuuga sneered and leaned in closer.

'Aya-tan, if you don't come with me and choose a puppy yourself, I'll _fondle_ you.' And he slipped his fingers delicately across the smooth skin of Ayanami's cheek.

The effect was immediate. Ayanami's left hand sprung into life and captured Hyuuga's harassing one with the force of a pincer and the grace of a zombie. Gasping, the startled Lieutenant merely had milliseconds to experience the pricking numbness exploding in his fingertips before being shoved roughly away. He staggered backward, and yet by grasping the edge of the bureau with the other hand, he managed to steady himself rather timely.

Ayanami rose from the seat and reposed his cap.

'We are to make haste.' He growled, 'Lead the way.'

***

It was unusually cold outside, though it didn't concern Hyuuga very much since he had the sense to put on an overcoat beforehand. Contrarily, Ayanami never bothered to check out weather forecasts and therefore went out in his light uniform. As they walked, the cheerful Lieutenant swept appraising glimpses at the quiet Chief of Staff, feeling exceedingly satisfied at the frosted pallor now spreading over the latter's haughty profile.

_You shouldn't have pinched my wrist in that merciless fashion, _mused Hyuuga, _I could have told you to wear more and suffer less, but now I'd prefer revenge to benevolence._

It took them about half an hour to arrive at the dog farm. The owner and breeder, a round-bellied and heavy-moustached local greeted them and led them in.

'My children and I are at your service, gentlemen.' The aged breeder pushed open the door of a room and bowed to the pair of subordinate and boss, 'I keep them all in this kindergarten.'

'Superb.' Hyuuga composed an ear-to-ear grin and laid a hand on Ayanami's shoulder, and was pleased that the frozen superior didn't seem to have the vitality to duck. 'After you, Aya-tan. I suppose you don't come here merely for _freezing_ upon the threshold.'

They all entered. It was a circular room, quite spacious and blessedly warm. Wooden cages stood in rows on the floor, each holding a delicate-looking puppy within. The breeder approached the nearest one, crouched down beside it and slid his chubby palm through, patting the resident's tiny head with paternal fondness.

'They all have received excellent trainings.' Chanted the old man, 'No need to worry about messy waste and mischief.'

'Aya-tan, let's go have a scan.'

Ayanami padded forward and looked down into the fluffy little face of a baby Rottweiler. The creature had been sitting on its hind legs and eagerly wagging its tail, but the moment they locked gazes, the little puppy let out a frightened wail, flattened itself onto the floor and drooped its head in surrender.

'Ooops, Aya-tan. You don't glower at babies!' commented the Lieutenant, knowing only too well that even most military contemporaries could not suppress a shudder at an Ayanamish piercing glare. Obviously this was too much for an innocent puppy.

'I didn't.' Said the Chief of Staff coldly, 'It displeases me and vice versa.' Then he proceeded to the next one.

What happened next was entirely out of expectation. It turned out that all of the puppies recoiled at Ayanami's stare, a few of them even turning around and desperate to flee. Minutes later, Ayanami retreated to the threshold and remained speechless. There was no tinge of moodiness in his cool face, though Hyuuga was sure that he was in fact profoundly displeased, even offended.

'Unlucky You, Aya-tan.' whispered the cheerful subordinate, though he didn't sound compassionate at any rate, 'I can only assume that your aura sobers all domains of living being.'

'Ridiculous notion.' Growled Ayanami, crossing his arms.

'I'm really sorry,' said the old breeder awkwardly, 'I was kinda under the impression that these children are perfectly fit. I've got no idea why they behave so funny today.'

'Never mind. Apparently it's Aya-tan who is a bit funny because he had been numbed with cold. Do you have some other candidates?'

The folk scratched his balding head.

'There's one in my bedroom.' He said slowly, 'he is a bit of an introvert and he fears crowding with peers. Personally I don't think he's suitable.'

Hyuuga smiled smugly. 'Well, we should give him a chance. Bring him here.'

***

Minutes later the aged breeder returned to the kindergarten carrying an auburn-coloured puppy in his arms. As he advanced, Hyuuga recognised the features. It was a-

'A poodle?'

Hyuuga was surprised that he was forestalled by Ayanami, whose intonation turned out unnaturally harsh.

'Ah well, yeah, a poodle.' Repeated the breeder, 'I must say I'm not hopeful but let's try in the first place.'

He approached and stroke the little poodle's chin so that the puppy raised his head to look.

'I'm not interested in-'

The Chief of Staff's sentence was drowned away as the poodle's glittering black eyes located his violet ones. Blinking, the tiny puppy inclined his head like a curious child, straightened in his carer's arms and wagged his fuzzy tail. No petrified wails. No frightened trembles and no defeated prostration.

The breeder looked beside himself with glee. 'This is incredible,' said he, 'I think he accepts you, Herr Offizier. You should try giving him a cuddle and see how you two get along.'

The quiet Chief of Staff obeyed without protests, though the look of mingled disdain and unwillingness in his cold eyes did not soften the slightest. Holding his breath, Hyuuga stole a peep over his boss' shoulder and saw the puppy rubbing its forehead ingratiatingly against Ayanami's front.

'Goodness, Aya-tan, there's only one little problem-a poodle is not "a large, vicious species", is it?' The Lieutenant could no longer resist his elated giggles, 'But one thing is extraordinary; this kiddy looks so freaking inclined to you.'

_Aya-tan cuddling a puppy, how picturesque._

***

Ten minutes later they left the dog farm and set off against the piercing cold outside. Ayanami had taken off his military cap to shield the wind for his new pet, and yet it was little use. The fragile poodle was still trembling, and so was his uncovered master.

Hyuuga cast frequent sideways glances at this miserable pair and felt slightly regretted that he hadn't told Ayanami to slip on an overcoat like he did. After all, the jokey subordinate had a good heart and the least thing he fancied was to discomfort Ayanami on his accord. However, the memory of himself getting mercilessly punished and the scene of the nonchalant Chief of Staff attending to a puppy had combined to impose bits of lingering resentment on his mind, and thus had made him jealous and reluctant to give a hand.

_If only Ayanami could offer him the same proportion of intimacy…_

Even as he mused, Ayanami had come to a halt. Hyuuga turned questioningly back to his superior, and immediately realised what had caused the hindrance. Ayanami had just removed his covering cap, and they both looked down at the tiny poodle plastering himself onto the rumpled fabric of Ayanami's uniform and whimpering in cold.

'Better take some measures before he turns into an ice sculpture, I must say.' Hyuuga leaned in closer and mopped the frosted auburn back, 'shall I carry him, Aya-tan? I've got warmer clothes.'

The Chief of Staff flashed a haughty eye at his human companion. 'No. I can manage it.' And then placing the cap back onto his own head, he unbuttoned the collar and breast of his uniform and cradled the whimpering puppy inside.

This was too much; well, too much for the amazed Lieutenant at the very least. Beside him was the Aya-tan who used to demand and kill and act as if he knew nothing of the softer side, and yet there was the same Aya-tan who was cuddling and warming a spoiled puppy in a way that could be seen as motherly. Hyuuga half pictured himself witnessing his silver-haired boss proceeded to humming a lullaby to the puppy, and was convinced that he would be the very first to faint away with maniac laughter if Ayanami really did do it.

'Aya-tan, am I going to be the one and only eyewitness of your rare exhibition of motherliness?' Hyuuga found it almost impossible to keep his voice steady because he was virtually wrestling with a strong desire to laugh.

'You can jeer.' The unmoved superior merely stuck to his usual laconism, though it sounded less impressive since his own voice was also shaking. The act of opening his collar in such weather was no good, for the piercing cold was slashing painfully at his side and he wanted nothing more than to crouch down and curl up like an alarmed hedgehog.

'I have a request, Aya-tan,' Hyuuga gathered himself closer to his boss, 'if you help me with it I'll give you my overcoat.'

Ayanami hesitated, then-'Speak.'

Hyuuga smiled and leaned in even closer so that his chin almost rested onto Ayanami's shoulder; his cheek brushed deliberately against Ayanami's neck and he closed his eyes, giving himself in to the refreshing aroma of the soft platinum-coloured hair. He knew the warmth of this intimacy was welcome to the superior because Ayanami did not reject.

'First, promote me, and second, treat me like you treat your dear little poodle.' He breathed into Ayanami's ear.

The superior twitched and turned to the subordinate. He looked utterly bloodless, though whether it was due to cold or anger Hyuuga was not sure.

'I can only promise you one but not the other.' He growled and stepped away.

Hyuuga smirked: Chief of Staff Ayanami surely was the most stubborn and interesting object he ever encountered. Shrugging to himself, the subordinate took off his overcoat and flung it over his boss' vulnerable shoulders.

_In fact it's all the same to me, Aya-tan; you promise me one, and I shall obtain the other._

**Chapter I ENDS HERE.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notes:**

*Yawning* finally there's some scenario lol- It covers 8 pages on my Word 2007 but the progress of writing was definitely a lot of fun.

Anyway, how d'you like the 'intimate interaction' between Hyuuga and Aya-tan near the ending? I was intended to portray a plain naughty Hyuuga though it turned out he was a bit over naughty…Above all I keep on the safe side, and my apologies for yaoi fangirls if the 'suspense' was disappointing.:-)))))))))

And finally, what d'you make of Ayanami raising a poodle? Is it adorable or plain weird? Do please leave your reviews and all opinions are to be appreciated.

Thanks for your support and for reading!


	2. Indulgence and Negotiation

_**FYI**_

_First I'm terribly sorry about Hyuuga's rank…I rechecked the manga and Wiki Info in Japanese and they both told me he is Major Hyuuga. Major is used by air forces and armies while Lt Commander is a corresponding term used in Navies. A Major or a Lt Commander is superior to a Lieutenant. (Really, Major Hyuuga, I didn't mean to demote you! I've no idea where my stupidity comes from!)_

_And still all credits go to __Yuki Amemiya__ and __Yukino Ichihara__. (Perhaps there's no need to repeat it in a multiple-chapter story?)_

_Nothing more to apologise for…except that there are more spoilers for you to endure :p_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter II Indulgence and Negotiation**

Chief of Staff Ayanami was missing. He was not seen present at any of his military conferences, nor was he beheld striding about the Headquarter conversing with fellow militaries and having appointment with other senior staff. Some of his admirers believed he was away on secret and important missions, and contrarily some haters were convinced that the Chief of Staff had been secretly demoted or sacked due to his lack of respect for the conceited Chairmen.

However, neither of these rumours proved close to facts. The truth was that the Chief of Staff had shut himself up in his office suffering a terrible cold he had contracted on his 'dog day'. At the moment he was seated by the window trying to read his newspapers, but the attempts turned out a bit pointless because the poor officer's attention was constantly interrupted by his coughs and consequent breathlessness.

Finally the exerted Chief of Staff gave up, pushed his newspapers aside and threw himself backward into the soft cushion of his armchair, praying in his Atheistic mind that all would be over as soon as possible.

His liquid amethyst eyes lingered unseeingly over the dustless ceiling above, and they narrowed at a particular corner that was scattered by a comic illustration of an auburn-coloured lollipop. Irritated, Ayanami slid his gaze downward and it landed accusingly onto a second and unoccupied armchair standing directly opposite him.

_Damn it._ Ayanami could not help cursing under his breath. _It was all his fault that I should end up in this state. _At this the resentful Chief of Staff grasped the frame of his own armchair and squeezed it with all strength he could muster, meanwhile imaging wildly to himself that the object he was throttling was none other than the persecutor of his bespectacled subordinate.

The door to his office creaked. Half expecting that it might be certain inquisitive superiors, the apprehensive Chief of Staff flounced upright into a decent sitting posture, but within milliseconds had fallen back into the cushions with a restrained gasp of pain. The muscles in his back and waist were aching rather badly; evidently it was unwise of him to change his position so suddenly since he'd been lounged around for an entire morning.

Defeated, he covered his face with both hands and allowed the pain and exhaustion to overtake him. Whoever intends to pay him a visit would soon witness his unguarded fatigue; perhaps he could attend to that after he'd got his energy back.

The door had creaked open and there were footsteps. The anonymous visitor was approaching. Then a hand grasped his own and pulled them gently away, and the listless Chief of Staff blinked confusedly up at an annoyingly familiar face.

'Good day, Aya-tan.' Said Major Hyuuga in a sing-song voice, offering his mischievous grimace.

Ayanami glared at him. _If only eye contact could kill._

'Don't you come in without knocking!'

The Major's grin did not falter.

'Don't you get yourself so excited, Aya-tan; anyone in his right mind could tell that you're too weak to brew anger at the moment.'

Ayanami looked as if he would give anything to bounce up and retort but instead covered his mouth and collapsed into intensive coughs. Hyuuga leaned against the bureau and looked down at the wretched superior, his dark blue eyes flickering with quiet amusement.

'I'm really, really sorry, Aya-tan. Perhaps you wouldn't have caught the cold had I given you my clothes a bit earlier.'

Seconds later the exhausted Chief of Staff forced himself to a stop and looked up.

'How come you returned alone?' he demanded, taking in deep breaths to steady himself, 'where is my-'

'Your adorable petite sweetie poodle Stockings?' the Major snickered, 'Don't panic. I've taken him to a bath as you ordered and also I've taken him to a pets' salon as _I_ wished. I think he needs perfect grooming to match Aya-tan. It won't be long, anyway,' he added, catching the look on Ayanami's face, 'they'll escort him home once they finish it.'

The Chief of Staff considered this and was not surprised to find his temples throbbing. Taking his poodle to a salon without his knowledge, grooming his poodle without his permission and then leaving his poodle alone with people he neither knew nor trusted; any of these commitments would earn the Major a solid lethal whipping if the Chief of Staff was not so weak for the moment. _Be patient, _Ayanami reasoned to himself, _as long as Stockings was all right he could pretend that he didn't mind it at all. And as long as he'd got over this nasty cold he would whip Hyuuga half to death and that would be an end to the whole matter._

'Well, I had better accept it.' He said quietly, which was a perfect disguise for the wrath that was boiling inside him.

The Major returned a vague smile. 'Then that's sweet of you, Aya-tan. I see illness does help to improve your temper.'

The Chief of Staff turned in his seat to look outside the window and did not reply. If their conversation ensued he could not guarantee that his limited tolerance would stand it any longer.

After a few minutes of awkward silence there was a polite, timid knock at the door; Hyuuga jumped to his feet and hurried to answer it. The disgruntled Chief of Staff heard a quiet salutation, and then muffled murmurs, and then the content laugh from the Major himself. Then there was the noise of the door being slammed shut and the Chief of Staff turned around apprehensively, not sure if he wanted to see what had become of his innocent poodle.

Hyuuga had returned to the bureau and placed the puppy onto it and was removing the blanket that was used as a wrapping.

'Master Stockings has arrived, Aya-tan.' He announced dramatically.

Utterly stunned, Ayanami gazed down at the little poodle now yipping joyfully at him.

The poodle had been dyed violet all over, except that his four tiny paws and the tip of his tail were coloured silver, as silver as his master's hair.

***

_/An hour later, in the corridor/_

'What on earth had happened, Hyuuga? Who would do this to you?'

'Hey, Hyuuga, that's some bruising! Have you been assaulted?'

'What is it, Major Hyuuga? It looks like it hurts a lot.'

The bespectacled Major shook his head without comments so as to dismiss the inquisitive fellow militaries he ever had the misfortune to have run into. He had just been ordered to the nearest sweetshop and was currently on his way back to his office, marching as fast as he could because he disliked the way people gasped and stared at his bruised face. Only he and the silver-haired perpetrator were conscious of how this little accident had taken place and Major Hyuuga didn't feel like sharing the secret with anyone else yet.

Soon the bespectacled Major found himself faced with the door to his final destination. He reached out and was about to push it open when a second thought hindered him, and after seconds of shrewd pondering he concluded that it was better not to recommit the discourtesy for the moment; so he curled up his fingers and knocked, holding his breath and waiting.

'Enter.' came the Chief of Staff's voice, which sounded strangely muffled.

The Major complied at once, and saw upon his entrance that Ayanami was sitting hunched over his bureau and had his face buried in his arms. His poodle, Stockings, was jumping in and out of the military cap he'd abandoned on the bureau. At the sight of Hyuuga, the poodle gave a cheerful yip and the Chief of Staff looked up wearily in the Major's direction.

Hyuuga placed the bag of sweets on the table and took his chance to examine his superior's pale countenance. It seemed that the prior whipping had satisfied the Chief of Staff because he didn't look angry any more, though he still looked a bit disgruntled and there were dark shadows under his eyes. It was evident that the condition had taken a heavy toll on him.

'Look, Aya-tan,' the Major decided it was safe to converse, 'I've suffered your whipping without complaint and I've bought candies for Stockings. I've done everything you ordered. Could you please forgive me by showing me some kindness?'

'That was hardly a decent whipping because I was merely using a small proportion of my power.' Said Ayanami with a slight sneer, 'if it wasn't for this stupid cold I could have whipped you to death.'

'I don't think grooming Stockings is worth a death penalty, Aya-tan.'

'It _is _because I disapprove it.'

'But you still get along with him with all those colours on, didn't you? And apart from that, what's the point in whipping me to death? If you killed me there would be no one working so hard to protect you any more. You'd be in unimaginable danger and you'd feel terribly lonely without me.'

These words-or the last few ones in particular-had a singular effect on Ayanami. He looked the subordinate full in the face with a strange, searching eye as if trying to convince himself that Hyuuga was joking, and the Major felt relieved that he had a consciousness to have said those words in earnest.

'Fine,' conceded the superior at last, 'let's not discuss it any further.' And then he turned to a pleading Stockings and began to untie the bag of sweets for him.

Hyuuga knew the negotiation was won; although he hadn't expected Ayanami to say something heartily apologetic, the dismissive tone had clearly suggested that the superior was actually feeling guilty for his doings. The delighted Major then took his seat opposite and resumed his typical grin even if Ayanami was not looking.

'Honestly, Aya-tan, you've changed so much I can scarcely recognise you.' Hyuuga chanted and thought it was safe to start his jokes.

'How do you mean?' asked the Chief of Staff, not looking up as he unwrapped a chocolate bar and fed it to Stockings.

'Aya-tan, you used to be awfully intimidating and whenever people tried to talk you around or cross your path you just killed them on the spot.' Said Hyuuga, snickering, 'but as far as I can see you've grown out of it and you're now as sweet as a candied apple.'

Ayanami's eyes darkened ominously at this. 'Say that again and you'd be as dead as a vampire.'

'Funny, Aya-tan.' The smirking Major leaned across the desk to grope for a lollipop in the sweets bag, 'were I a vampire I'd be so dead as to rip your throat and drink your- Ouch!' he jumped and withdrew his hand; the poodle had clung to the Major's arm and was fighting to sink those harmless tiny canines into his wrist. Ayanami bent lower to caress the poodle and whispered softly to him, which calmed him down at once.

Hyuuga sat back and whimpered at his hand. 'Aya-tan, I think I've seen to the "vicious species" of this poodle.'

Ayanami gave a quiet and content smile. 'He attacked you because he thought you wanted to attack me.' And as he said so he wrestled a lollipop out of the poodle's paws and tossed it across the table. Hyuuga caught it with a grimace.

'What a fancy bodyguard.' He sneered exaggeratedly, 'I've started to regret having brought him for you at all. Such a rival and nuisance.'

Ayanami considered his subordinate for a moment. 'You can't be serious about it, can you?'

Hyuuga merely smiled and did not elaborate. After all, it would be imprudent for the Major to remind the Chief of Staff of the incident on his 'dog day' and of the two requests that had enraged him.

At the moment, the shrewd Major only wanted to avert any potential conflict with his superior; and if everything went well, if he could make good use of the many bruises on his face and his own gifted flair for acting, he might then have a chance to inspire Ayanami's heavily-guarded compassion and therefore lured his boss into the trick of his 'second request'.

Ayanami was not the sort to persist with questions he reckoned jokey and unimportant; and since Hyuuga didn't reply he merely studied him for a second or so before returning to the task of attending to Stockings. Hyuuga noticed the poodle had finished his chocolate and was holding onto the back of Ayanami's hand trying to kiss it, but it looked like Ayanami had foreseen to that because he blocked the poodle's attempt by unwrapping a second chocolate and thrusting it into the puppy's mouth.

And at the sight of this an idea popped up in Hyuuga's head.

'Aya-tan,' he began, 'Stockings wanted to kiss you. Why did you stop him?'

'No idea,' Said the Chief of Staff in an unnecessarily stern voice, 'instinct, perhaps.'

'Do you kiss him often then?'

'No. It's contaminating since I'm having a cold.'

The Major feigned a sigh. 'I never realised you're so considerate, Aya-tan. Could you please do me a favour?'

'What is it?'

'I wonder if you could be so kind as to promise me something,' Hyuuga proceeded, winking all along like an innocent beseeching doe and praying quietly to himself that it was not that overacting, 'could you please promise me that you'll never whip me again? People were all gossiping about my bruises and it really, really hurts a lot. I swear I won't groom Stockings without your permission and I won't do anything that you don't appreciate any more. I mean it.'

At which the Chief of Staff raised his head and scrutinised the black and blue vestige of his latest outburst on the Major's visage. The latter was just in time to apply an additional look of anguish and remorse.

'Fine, I can promise that if you behave yourself like you said.' The Chief of Staff smiled smugly, 'I don't like people gossiping about my regime either. They'll suspect I have a nasty vice of assaulting my own personal units.'

And then he withdrew another lollipop; but instead of tossing it across the table, he leaned in and delivered it directly into Hyuuga's hand.

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

_Notes:_

_Man, I suck at endings again; furthermore I lost track of what I had intended to write as I did with this chapter and that's probably how the ambiguous ending came about…Honestly loads of plots weren't the same as I expected*sobs*; in the draft when the whipping came Hyuuga defended himself and the pair of them had a fight and it ended up as Ayanami found himself defeated and pinned to the ground. perhaps this version sounded more exciting but I can't think of a proper aftermath and that's why I gave it up :(  
_

_Anyway…someone asked about the poodle's name, Stockings…I decided on this one because it sounded like a reminder that the poodle was like a Xmas present that Hyuuga sent to his boss…Perhaps Santa Hyuuga could slip some more exciting treat into a real Xmas stocking any other day and hang it over Ayanami's bedside… let's hope it's not going to be another unqualified begleiter then :)_

_I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. Thanks for your support and for reading, and please leave your comments no matter it is a bunch of accolade or simply 'o shit you've got to improve everything'.*bows*_


End file.
